


my gift to you

by goreapologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, happy holidays ya fruits /j (heartemoji)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreapologist/pseuds/goreapologist
Summary: i love my friends a lot and they're all gay so here's some shorts of their fav ships!
Relationships: Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Yabusame Alice, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. for dmitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyo teaches gonta to dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No killing game au! there's also no prompt for this one I just thought it'd be cute to watch them dance anyway ily dmitri i really hope you enjoy this <3

"Come here, Gonta, I want to show you something,"

Korekiyo stood in the middle of his living room, his lover sitting his a chair by the window seal, watching a moth on the outside of the screen. He turned his head to the shorter male, tilting his head and letting his braided hair fall off his shoulder. Korekiyo's eyes looked shiny in the low light, the fire from the chimney making the shadows of his face dance idly. Gonta noticed after a moment of staring that he could see the entirety of his face, his boyfriend's mask resting delicately on the coffee table, which has been pushed aside. Gonta didn't remember seeing Kiyo push it aside, but he must have been too busy watching the moth to notice it.

"Somethin' wrong?" He finally asked, shifting in his seat to face the other properly, fidgeting slightly with the end of his braid. Although Kiyo's body language didn't appear to be hostile in any form, Gonta still grew nervous. Had he done something wrong? It was very possible, he was always messing up so it wasn't a surpr- "No, of course not, my dear," Kiyo's voice cut through the self-loathing spiral that Gonta's mind threatened to spill into, making him relax visibly with the words. Gonta could see the male's painted lips curve into a careful smile, holding out his hand in invitation, "You like watching me dance, correct? While we have a quiet moment, I thought I could teach you."

Gonta blinked at him in surprise, his glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose before he pushed them back up, standing to accept the invite. He moved with the clumsiness that Kiyo was accustom to, the exact opposite of the shorter male's graceful, calculated movements. The two of them were mismatched, but it seemed to work. Gonta healed Kiyo in his most vulnerable state and Kiyo gave Gonta the respect nobody else seemed to give him. They complimented each other and brought out the best in one another. Though, Kiyo argued that Gonta was always his best.

When their hands finally met, Kiyo pulled Gonta close to his chest, though not enough to touch. Gonta moved with slight hesitation, not wanting to accidentally step all over the shorter male. Kiyo adjusted the green-haired male's hands, one placed tenderly on his hip and the other delicately in his hand. His own free hand moved up to the taller male's shoulder, brushing down the little wrinkles that had been there previously. Once situated, they stayed like that for a moment, simply enjoying each other's presence before Kiyo nodded, seemingly satisfied. "We're going to be waltzing. We'll take it slow, so just follow my lead," Kiyo spoke after the silence, his dark eyes flicking up to meet Gonta's wide ones. Despite his reservations, Gonta smiled widely at the other, clearly excited for the new experience, "Okay! Gonta will do his best to keep up!"

Although no music was playing, with Kiyo's careful movements and steps (despite the occasional mishap, which Gonta profusely apologized for), their movements become comfortable and loose. Kiyo had stated that they would be waltzing, but their movements were more intimate than that of a typical waltz. There was no set rhythm, simply moving and swaying to a song that only existed in their minds, the low firelight lighting the back of Gonta's head like a halo. Kiyo wondered briefly if this is what heaven was, a beautiful man dancing with him in his arms. It was better than heaven, actually, he decided.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are, Gonta?" Kiyo asked after another beat of silence, interrupting the soft humming that was coming from Gonta's slightly parted lips. He opened his eyes to look down at the other, his face turning a bright red when he processed the sentence. "K-K-Kiyo..!" He gasped, pulling away to stumble, almost tripping over his feet before Kiyo moved forward to grab his hand. Although it only succeeded in pulling him down as well. The two toppled over in quick motion, both landing with a thud (though Kiyo got the lesser of the blow, thanks to Gonta's broad chest).

The two of them laid like that for a moment, either catching their breaths or processing the situation before Gonta began to laugh. Kiyo lifted up enough to look down at him, his loose hair cascading over his shoulder to land on either side of Gonta's face. Kiyo once again thought about how beautiful Gonta was, though the other beat him to it. "Gonta... thinks you're pretty too, Kiyo. Can Gonta kiss you?" He asked, moving one of his hands up to touch his partner's cheek (though only after he knew Kiyo wouldn't mind the touch). Kiyo didn't need to answer, instead moving down to meet the other's lips. It was warm and chaste but it still filled Kiyo with so much love he felt like he might burst. 

He didn't know what he did to deserve this perfect man below him, but he was thankful for whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support me on other medias!: insta @faerielized / tumblr @polnyaruff / twt @goreapologist


	2. for sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shin takes care of an injured alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fruit (derogatory) /j  
> this one's for you!!! pushing your shinalice agenda onto me

Teaching Alice to skate was supposed to be fun and romantic. But oh boy had Shin been terribly wrong. One minute he was doing great! Although he was holding on to Shin's hand, Alice was keeping his balance fairly well. However the second Shin turned away to get something, Alice decided to try a trick he had seen on tv a while ago. Turns out, it wasn't as easy as he had originally thought. Now both of them sat in their shared bathroom, Alice holding back tears while Shin rummaged around underneath the sink for the first aid kit. After another moment of rummaging, he pulls it out and sits down on the toilet lid, beside his sniffing boyfriend.

"I told you not to try those stupid tricks on tv, Alice!" Shin scolded, though his tone was gentle, the tale-tell 'click' of the box being opened as he began to pull out supplies. Alice wiped his nose with his cleaner hand, taking a shaky breath before he grumbled, clearly embarrassed (along with his scraped up knee), "I wanted to look cool for you, Shin Tsukimi! How was I supposed to know that I'd end up on the gravel?" Shin ignored his words of defense, simply shooting him a glare before he placed the box down, holding a brown bottle in his hand.

Alice knew what was coming next and gritted his teeth in anticipation. "Do we have to use that? It fucking sucks ass," He grumbled, though presented his injured knee without hesitation. Alice once again ignored his words, pouring a generous amount onto the rag he had also retrieved from the sink, squeezing it together to cover the entire thing. "Yes, we are using it," He finally responded, moving closer and placing his free hand gently on the male's leg, careful not to put any more unwanted pressure on the already forming bruise. The injury in question was a banged-up knee since Alice had insisted that "he didn't need knee pads, they were for pussies." Shin wanted to tell him "I told you so" but now didn't seem to be an appropriate time. He could tell him later.

"Take a breath, you can squeeze my arm if you want to," He continued after a moment, glancing up at Alice's messy face, red with embarrassment and pain, his lower lip caged between his teeth and chewing on it in anxiety. Alice nodded, placing his hand gingerly on the other's shoulder. Shin took that as a go-ahead, so with the count of one, two, three, he placed the alcohol-soaked rag onto the wound, earning his shoulder a tight squeeze and a weak cry of "FUCK!" from the other. He stayed still, letting Alice adjust to the pain, listening to the small hisses and tight breaths before the grip on his shoulder relaxed. Shin cleaned the blood away as gently as he could, trying to keep the pain to a minimum, though still earning soft whimpers from the other every now and then.

After about two minutes, Shin deemed the wound clean of any debris and blood, so he pulled the rag away and threw it in the sink to grab later. Alice let out a deep breath and removed the hand from Shin's shoulder, wiping the few tears that had slipped out of his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. His clogged airway made a honking noise, which got a laugh out of the shorter male. "Alice, did you get a goose stuck in your nose in the fall?" He jested at the other, closing the peroxide bottle and setting it aside. Now that the wound was clean, it wasn't as bad as Shin had originally thought (thankfully) and it seemed that Alice was just being overly dramatic (as usual). Alice barked a laugh in response, swatting the male on his arm, though he was still smiling despite that.

"We're almost done, promise," Shin mused, returning the smile before he put some Neosporin on his hand, slathering it over the wound to help heal it faster. Finally, Shin motioned for Alice to straight out his leg some before he began to wrap the bandage around his knee, keeping it loose enough to where he could bend it properly. While he was doing that, Alice's hand began to wander up the male's arm, to his cheek, and then finally in his hair, where he pets it absentmindedly. Neither of them said anything about it, but the reddening of Shin's face made it clear that he was very happy with the sudden affection.

"...I should have listened to you, Shin Tsukimi," came Alice's soft voice from above him, his hand continuing to pet his smaller boyfriend's hair, hoping it would keep him from moving his face up. After another beat, he continued, his tone even quieter than before, though it felt very loud in the otherwise quiet bathroom, "I'm sorry." Shin couldn't keep the smile from his lips, finishing up the wrapping and tying the bandage up before he lifted his head to face the other, who seemed just as flustered. "It's okay," Shin mused, taking the hand from his head and kissing his palm, making Alice let out a soft 'whooshing' breath. "I'm just glad you're not that hurt. Want me to kiss it better?" He flirted, his smile growing when Alice's face grew redder, though he nodded in response.

Leaning forward, Shin placed his hand on the other's shoulder and pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was more teeth than lips, the pair unable to keep from smiling at the situation. Alice pulled away first, pressing his forehead against Shin's and chuckling out more than speaking, "Maybe I should get hurt more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support me on other medias!: insta @faerielized / tumblr @polnyaruff / twt @goreapologist


	3. for tris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doppio misses his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au! also, doppio and diavolo aren't sharing a body in this! i hope you like it tris kiss kiss <3

Doppio woke up really cold. Like, really really cold. 

He hadn't woken up this cold in a while, why was he so fucking cold? Oh, that's right. His husband was on a business trip and was away for a while. That's why he woke up freezing. It also didn't help that the blankets had been kicked onto the floor, from Doppio thrashing around in his sleep. He hadn't moved this much in his sleep since he started sleeping with Diavolo a few years ago. Now without him to keep the smaller male in place, he was free to toss and turn this way and that. His back was sore, he must have thrashed too much.

He blinked in the dark room, rubbing his bleary eyes before turning to look at the nightstand. The clock on it read 3:04 am, still early and he didn't have to be up for a few hours. He glanced over at the window, seeing the silhouette of the moon in the white, sheer curtain, bathing the room in an ethereal glow. He slowly forced himself out of bed, carefully avoiding the blankets under his feet, while also scooping them up and tossing them back on the bed. He was parched, he realized, swallowing and making a noise of discomfort when no saliva was produced. He felt groggy and wanted to curl back up in bed, but first, water.

When he returned with a glass in hand, he noticed his phone sitting on the nightstand. He couldn't remember plugging it up last night, but he thanked himself for doing so. It was... around 11 am in Tokyo, so maybe... No, no he couldn't disturb his husband, he had an important business meeting today. Or something, Doppio didn't really pry in his matters whenever he left home, he had his own job to worry about. But the lonely feeling that had been slowly building inside him (that he desperately tried to ignore) was becoming too much of a bother. So, downing the water in three big gulps, he placed the glass on the table before picking up his phone.

He smiled as his phone lit up, showing the picture of their wedding day he had picked for his lock screen. Seeing it always made him feel better, but it now also made him miss Diavolo more. "Boss..." He hummed softly, pressing the phone to his chest, closing his eyes for a moment. He soaked in the warmth of his phone for a moment before he pulled it away and unlocked it. His home screen was a much more risque photo of his husband, but he ignored it in favor of opening the contacts and pressing the emergency contact. One, two, three rings before the call connected, and a voice came through.

"Doppio? Darling what's wrong, it's 3 am over there, why aren't you sleeping?" Diavolo's deep voice swam through Doppio's head, making him feeling fuzzy and lightheaded (in the best way). He instantly forgot about why he had felt sad in the first place, his husband always knew how to make him feel better. "A-Ah, I'm sorry Boss, I just... I missed you," He said after a moment, his tone timid with embarrassment. Why was he so embarrassed for, he wondered. He wasn't doing anything wrong, it's not like he would get in trouble or anything. 

Diavolo seemed to sense his worry, cause he chuckled softly into the receiver before speaking to another person in Japanese, most likely excusing himself. When he returned, his voice was less echo-y, meaning he went into a smaller area. "My sweet Doppio," He started into the phone, soft and gentle. Oh how Doppio loved that voice, loved his darling Diavolo. He almost didn't hear the other beginning to speak again, absorbed in his feelings, "I've missed you as well. Just a few more days, I promise, and then I'll be home."

Doppio let out a quiet sigh of relief, pressing the phone harder to his cheek. If he closed his eyes long enough, he could almost imagine that he was here and they were together again. It was nice, although not exactly as nice as the real thing. "I know... I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue, I know you're really busy. Um... Would you stay on the line though? Just for a little longer? I'll be quiet, I just want to hear your voice, it helps me sleep better," He rambled, shifting in the bed where he had sat, pulling the blanket over his legs. He was feeling a little warmer now, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to his husband chuckle again.

"You're never a bother, my love. Lay down, alright? I'll sing you a lullaby. The sooner you sleep, the closer we are to being together again," He mused to the other, Doppio hearing him sit down with a creak, on a hotel mattress he realized. Oh, good, he would feel bad if his husband embarrassment himself for him. Nodding, though knowing Diavolo couldn't see, he shifted under the covers before laying back down, placing the phone on the ear in the air, pushing it slightly into his face. "I'm ready, Boss," He mused, closing his eyes, feeling himself already begin to grow sleepy. When had he gotten tired? He didn't remember, nor did he care. The only thing that mattered was the sound of the boss's song singing the sweetest song he had ever heard.

It only took a few minutes for Doppio to fall back asleep, the sound of quiet snoring indicating it to Diavolo. He smiled to himself placing his hand gently over his heart. "Oh, my sweet Doppio..." He spoke to the sleeping form, not bothered that the other couldn't hear him, "I love you, so so much. I'll be home soon."

With that, the call came to an end, leaving the two men to their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support me on other medias!: insta @faerielized / tumblr @polnyaruff / twt @goreapologist


	4. for ashie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jotaro and jolyne make mac and cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fucking hallmark movie in the making

"Okay Jolyne, how about you help your old man make dinner for your dad?" Jotaro asked, leaning down in front of his daughter, who was currently playing with a set of building blocks she had gotten for her birthday. She looked up at the male speaking to her, tilting her head some in thought before her smile grew wide and she pushed the blocks aside, standing up and fixing her overalls. "Okay! We better hurry! He gets home soon!"

Jotaro couldn't stop the twitch of his lips turning upwards, though he quickly hid it before lifting his daughter up into his arms before taking her into the kitchen, listening to her playfully hum into his ear, although not particularly hearing it. Shooting a gun right by your head really fucks up your hearing, who knew? Setting his daughter down on the ground, he knelt down to her size, taking her hands and whispering to her as if telling her a secret, "Okay Jolyne, what should we make for dinner?" She was a smart kid for sure, but she was also just that, a child. So when asked this question, she smiled the widest smile Jotaro had seen on her in a while and whispered back excitedly, "Mac and Cheese! Dad likes it too!" 

Jotaro hummed before he nodded, shifting a little so his daughter could climb on his back. "Mac and Cheese it is," he responded as she settled on his back, hooking her knees with his hands, her arms wrapped loosely on his neck. She wouldn't fall and even if she did, Star Platinum would be there to catch her. Jotaro didn't really mind making Mac and Cheese, since he wasn't really the cook of the family anyway. Kakyoin was the one that didn't burn down the kitchen every time he entered but mac and cheese? Mac and Cheese he could do. Maybe.

Jolyne pointed to the cabinet where the box was, leading him along by tugging on his hair. Jotaro, although a little annoyed, said nothing, not wanting to upset his daughter. They didn't always have the best relationship, Jotaro knew he wasn't good with his feelings, but Kakyoin helped him open up. Helped him be a better father to Jolyne and a better husband. Sometimes he would think about how differently his life would have gone, had Kakyoin... died in Egypt, but his mind was saved from the wandering with a light slap on the head from his daughter.

"Old man! Open the cabinet, please?" Jolyne asked, sounding someone exacerbated. She must have been talking to him for a bit. He must have really spaced out. "Sorry Jojo," He mumbled in response, opening the cabinet and retrieving the box before turning to the spice rack and gathering a few items from there. Once everything had been gathered, including the pot for the mac, Jotaro set his daughter down, retrieving her step stool from underneath the sink. Jotaro got the pot on the stove, letting the water boil, while Jolyne got out the milk and some extra cheese from the fridge.

Jotaro then stepped aside, leaning against the cabinet close by, letting the water come to a boil. Jolyne pushed her step stool aside and moved closer to her father, tugging on his pants lightly. Jotaro opened his eyes from where he had closed them, looking down at her. She smiled up at him sweetly before holding out her hands, motioning for him to take them. He did after a moment and was pulled into the center of the kitchen, Jolyne beginning to sway her body and hum a tune. She had been watching a lot of Disney movies recently, maybe it was a song from there, Jotaro wondered.

"Dance with me, old man!" She demanded, tugging on his hands when he still hadn't moved. Jotaro made a face, a mix between confusion and embarrassment, though he began to sway as well, watching the way the little girl's face lit up in response. "Jojo, I don't..." He started to explain how he didn't dance, he was clumsy and tripped over his own feet before they were interrupted by a small chuckle from the doorway. The pair whipped their heads towards the sounds, greeted by the smiling form of his red-headed husband.

"My my, Jojo, I didn't know you danced," He teased lightly, entering the kitchen with his cane in his right hand, a soft thumping noise resounding with each step. Jolyne smiled and let go of Jotaro's hands to run to her dad, hugging his leg, though careful not to unbalance him. "You're home, dad!" She mused excitedly, pulling away to look up at the taller male, showing off her slightly crooked teeth. Kakyoin laughed softly at his daughter, petting her head before he returned his gaze to his husband, moving the cane in his hand and adjusting his footing slightly. 

"I had to make sure you didn't burn the kitchen down again," He teased once more, moving when the little girl let go of his leg, heading up to his taller husband and kissing his cheek, feeling his face heat up under his lips. "Ha ha," He heard the other say, though he reached for the hat that was usually there to hide his face and, finding his head empty, blushed harder, causing the redhead to laugh.

"I'm home, Jojo. Let me help, okay?" Kakyoin mused softly, placing his hand gently on the male's cheek, smiling when his husband shyly leaned into it. He considered it for a moment before shaking his head, moving his hand up to grasp the other's wrist, removing his hand from his face before kissing his palm and gesturing to the kitchen table. "No, I want to do this for you. Sit down, okay?"

Kak thought about it for a moment, looking up at his husband before his daughter (who was watching the pot on the stove to make sure it didn't boil over), before he looked back at his husband and smiled, "Alright, fine. I'll sit down. But try not to burn the kitchen down, okay?" Jotaro snorted at him, though the smile creeping onto the corner of his lips showed that he wasn't too bothered by the comment.

With his husband now home and his daughter by his side, Jotaro made the best mac and cheese he could. Which was to say, he followed the instructions and managed to not burn it. Thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> support me on other medias!: insta @faerielized / tumblr @polnyaruff / twt @goreapologist


End file.
